


gay people are real omg

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, ok this is like technically dragalia but i put gbf tags for good measure idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: some alyuri fluff in the setting of dragalia losteven though the title is dumb, this is actually serious ksdjflksjfs
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Dragalia Lost), Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 31





	gay people are real omg

Their past was full of distress. Betrayal. Seeking. Longing.

One wanted to be something more, and lost himself. The other wanted to save him from his deluded possession. 

They were friends, but fate would rend their souls apart and bring them despair.

It was Albert's strong will and belief in their bond that broke that despair. It was Albert who found hope and saved Yurius from his deep corruption.

They were together once more, and could not be separated. The bond that they held had blossomed into something more.

They fought together under the banner of New Alberia, and lived life together at the Halidom. They would even sleep in the same room at times. And tonight was one such night.

The gentle moonlight soaked into the room through the pristine glass windows, as if embracing them in a soft glow.

Time stilled.

In this moment, it was just them.

They were silent, and a bit tired. It was a long day, after all. As opposed to armor and fighting gear, they would opt for softer, more comfortable clothes. As they lay against the soft bed, they held each other in a warm embrace.

No words were needed. Just feeling. Just warmth. Just this moment was enough. It was as if it could last an eternity.

Albert pulled Yurius in closer, their chests meeting, feeling the warmth of the other's heart. With a strong bond such as theirs, it felt as if their hearts melted together. As if their hearts were beating together. 

"Yurius…" Albert whispered. He just wanted to say his name. It was nice, and rolled off his tongue. To Yurius, Albert saying his name was like honey; it was the warm embrace of a cool, moonlit night, with the winds ever so softly pushing against him. It was peaceful. It was kind. It was gentle. It reminded him that he was someone, and that he was loved and needed -- which was all he ever wanted in this world. 

Yurius' heart began to fill with warmth, and blushed. Albert took Yurius' face and held it in his hands, so he could look directly into his eyes.

Those eyes. Mesmerizing.

There's something so intimate about eye contact. There was a deeper connection they felt as they gazed into each other's eyes, as if connecting to each other's souls. 

_ You're my whole world. I couldn't imagine a life without you. Yurius. I just want to hold you close forever. _

Albert softly smiled at Yurius' flushed face, and pulled him in for a soft peck on the lips. The former gave a small laugh, and watched as the latter became even more flustered. Wanting more, Yurius leaned in to Albert to give him a longer kiss this time. It was nice, like this. 

It was nice to be in each others' arms again. 


End file.
